borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraphim
The Seraphim is a Assault Rifle manufactured by Dahl. The Seraphim can be obtained from trading with the Seraph Vendor in Oasis or as a rare drop from Master Gee the Invincible. Special Weapon Effects Greatly increased damage. Increased recoil. Reduced burst fire count and reload speed. Fires large, slow-moving projectiles. Always incendiary. Usage & Description Like most weapons from Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty, the Seraphim fires slow-moving projectiles with very high damage. The projectiles themselves resemble those fired by Dahl Blasters, and overall the weapon has much in common with Assault Rifles in general. Its appearance, magazine capacity and fire rate in particular are very close to that of a same-level Dahl Blaster, though its per-projectile damage is about 50% higher than that of a Blaster and fully triple that of a standard Dahl Carbine. Where the Seraphim differs most from a Dahl Blaster is in the projectile distribution. Although technically of similar accuracy to a Blaster, the Seraphim's projectile grouping is much tighter than a Dahl Blaster's three-way firing pattern, increasing the number of shots that will connect with the target even given the randomized nature of the bullet spread. The Seraphim uses only one round per projectile and three rounds per burst fire to the Blaster's two-per-shot and nine-per-burst, which with the nearly identical magazine size makes the weapon both more powerful per ammo used and able to maintain a higher effective fire rate. Since it is not technically an it does not have a reduced critical hit damage modifier, further enhancing its potential damage output. Because of the nature of Oasis weapons, the Seraphim is impacted more strongly by weapon components which negatively affect accuracy and weapon recoil. It can still attain the same listed accuracy of standard Dahl Assault Rifles given the correct parts, but its recoil remains high compared to an equivalent purple Dahl rifle. Overall the Seraphim can be considered an extremely high-damage incendiary Dahl Assault Rifle, having an expanded magazine and dramatically improved damage at the cost of lower projectile speed, lower minimum accuracy, reduced burst fire count, and higher recoil. The damage output of the weapon is unparalleled among other non-Legendary Assault Rifles against flesh targets, and its per-projectile damage is high enough to be viable against even armored or shielded targets, as the inherent damage penalty of Fire vs. Armor/Shield will only decrease the Seraphim's damage to that of a standard Assault Rifle. Trivia *Name and flavor text refer to the Seraph of Abrahamic religions, which chant "Holy, holy, holy!" *Seraphim literally means "Burning Ones" referencing to the fact that this weapon only spawns with the incendiary element. *In Russian localization flavor text was changed to "And six-barrel seraph ..." (rus. "И шестиствольный серафим ..."), which references the poem "The Prophet" by Alexander Pushkin (original: "six-winged seraph"). Notes *Along with the Actualizer, Ahab, and Tattler, the Seraphim was altered first in a hotfix and later in Patch 1.4.0. The weapon's magazine size and damage were increased by approximately 50%, while its maximum accuracy and minimum recoil were adjusted to be closer to those of standard Dahl Assault Rifles. de:Seraphim uk:Серафім ru:Серафим